There is a considerable need for shoe bandages in order to facilitate care during a post-operative phase and for constant application in the case of circulatory problems, open spots or sores, and the like especially in geriatrics and severe diabetes. Another need for shoe bandages arises in the protection against cold and as an aid in assisting wheelchair users and assisting rheumatic patients in standing.
As a result of the increasing frequency of vascular surgical operative measures caused by the rising number of aged individuals in the age pyramid as well as ulcers caused by diabetes, coupled with a simultaneous effort to reduce expenses in the medical area, a need has arisen to provide a shoe bandage which ensures a high wearing comfort and enables considerable variability at low manufacturing costs.